Closer to the edge
by Infinity journey
Summary: Os, jack se retrouve face à un choix difficile


Elle était la, a quelques mètres de lui, cette porte, sorte de solution a sa vie.. Il avait beau avoir remonté la pente, cette chance lui panserait a jamais cette plaie béante qu'il portait a son cœur. Il l'avait accidentellement ouverte a cette fameuse date, inoubliable. Il était la devant depuis maintenant 30 minutes, incapable de bouger, incapable de refouler cette pulsion qui l'empêchait de partir. Comment pouvaient-il lui demander de faire ce choix, bien qu'il savait ce qu'il devait faire, il ne pouvait pas décider par lui même de tirer un trait sur cette unique chance. C'était son bébé bon sang...

Il ne trembla même pas quand elle vint enfin s'assoir a ses coté, non il n'était plus de leur monde, plus dans le cour du temps normal, pour lui tout s'arrêtait la, comment pourrait-il avancer sachant que le seul moyen était de choisir..

« Je ne peux pas vous l'obliger mon général, mais.. vous savez très bien que moralement, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.. »

Il savait qu'elle était surement en train de se morde la langue ou de s'infliger un quelconque punition pour s'être exprimer avec trop peu douceur , mais lui savait ce qu'elle voulait dire, il ne voulait juste pas l'entendre.

« Daniel et Teal'c sont partis plus loin, vous les avez découragé... »

il sentit son regard sur lui , il était sur que s'il tournait la tête il verrais ses jolies yeux bleus remplis de peine, peut être de pitié, non ça il n'en voulait pas, il voulait juste foncer tout droit, mais son fichu code moral l'en empêcherais, alors il ne bougerais pas!

Il n'aurais jamais du ouvrir ce passage, mais cette fichu technologie ancienne marchait par la pensée, c'est pour cela qu'on lui avait demandé de venir.. et surtout c'est pour cela qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser à ce jour.. Au début il avait voulut repartir, frustré et en colère, mais il avait entendu son rire, cristallin, innocent et en se retournant avait vu son visage qu'il ne pensait pas si lointain dans ses pensée. Cette porte lui renvoyait les images d'un temps qui était malheureusement trop incertain maintenant. C'est à ce moment que sa force s'est écrouler, à ce moment la qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il pourrait le sauver.

« Mon général, je sais que c'est affreux, et le mot est faible, mais si cela n'était pas arrivé vous n'auriez jamais rejoins la première mission, tué ra et peut être tout ces autres Goa'uld , peut être que Daniel serait mort, Teal'c et même moi, et surement que la terre serait déjà détruite ou sous leur joug, je sais que ce ne sont que des suppositions et que Daniel a déjà du vous le répéter, mais le risque est trop important... »

Il voulait qu'elle se taise, c'était affreux, mais ce choix était définitivement impossible, et eux, n'oseraient jamais le forcer,de toutes façon il était le seul a pouvoir faire marcher ce fichu engin. il ne bougerais pas, il ne pouvait pas, si personne ne le ramenait a la raison, l'aider a refaire surface, a avoir un peu plus de fois en ce monde, il foncerais, tout droit, oubliant tout le reste.. il resserra la pression qu'il exercerait d'un main a l'autre, jointes devant lui, sur ses jambe négligemment étendu, son dos contre ce mur dont il ne sentait plus le froid, les yeux river à la fenêtre temporelle.

Elle lui attrapa la main , surement avait-elle capter le mouvement. Et la serra entre les siennes, si chaudes, si douces, bon sang, il se sentait émerger, elle avait trop d'influence, non elle ne pouvait pas le forcer, pas elle, il ne pouvait pas la haïr pour cela, elle était trop importante...

« Jack, s'il vous plait, ne détruisez pas tout ce qu'on a construit, toutes ces vies qu'on a sauvées, et toutes ces personnes qui ont changé nos vie.. » elle stoppa, comme si les mots s'étaient bloqués en elle.

« Jack » les sanglots, elle sanglotait, pourquoi, avait-elle tellement peur de mourir ? Surement, il ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt, non, pas elle.. mais Charly...

« S'il vous plait, je ne veux pas que.. nous devons.. bon sang, je n'ai pas envie de vivre dans un monde ou nous ne nous serions pas rencontrés »

Elle était en larme, il sentit sa tête sur son épaule.

« je n'ai pas envie de se dessin si noir que nous avons combattu depuis si longtemps, d'un règne goa'uld, d'un Teal'c ennemi, et de vous qui me seriez inconnu, je n'en souffrirai pas dans cet autre monde, mais a ce jour ça m'es inconcevable.. »

Elle se tue, surement sonnée par le flot de confidence, crachés comme par urgence, par désespoir.

« Je ne pourrais pas vous en empêcher, vous êtes le seul a pouvoir décider.. a tout faire fonctionner. Mais ... sachez que vous n'être plus seul, que.. que j'ai.. besoin de vous et que la terre a besoin de vous, du Jack d'aujourd'hui, je sais que c'est un sacrifice énorme.. Mais …. »

Elle fut couper par un doigt sur sa bouche. Elle n'avait pas remarqué les larme sur ses joues, a lui, elle n'avait pas remarqué que son regard avait repris vie, faible lueur, mais présente..

« Je.. je ne veux pas vous perdre Sam.. mais .. » Sa voie était rauque, couper par le flot de larme qu'il retenait, plus difficilement que jamais. « Ne me laissez pas faire ce choix.. pitié.. »

Elle eu un sourire, étonnant, mais qui se voulu réconfortant. Elle porta sa main sur sa joue légèrement râpeuse,

« Avez vous vraiment le choix ? Vous devez juste être fort, encore une fois, sauf que cette fois dite vous que nous somme la, que je suis la... »

Et pour la premier fois de sa vie, surprise de son geste, de cette armure qui se brisait dans ses bras, elle le vit se cambrer et se fondre sur elle. Elle le serra de toutes ses force, sentant qu'il s'accrocha désespérément a elle. Au non il ne pleura pas, il ne sanglota pas, et seul les quelques larmes qu'elle avait vu quelques seconds plus tôt sécherait sur son visage, mais jamais avant il ne s'était montrer si vulnérable..

Soudain il se leva sous son regard étonné, et alla éteindre l'appareil qui les renvoya dans un obscurité soudain rassurante.

« Merci » faible, désarmant.

Il quitta la pièce sans lui laisser le temps de réagir et il passèrent la porte quelques minutes seulement plus tard, dans un silence terrifiant, remplis de peine, de culpabilité, de soulagement et de temps de sentiment contradictoires...

Le briefing avait été reporté a la semaine suivante, à sa demande, trop éreintée pour parler de tout ça maintenant.. de toute façon c'était lui qui dirigeait cette base! Il s'était enfermé dans ses quartiers depuis leurs retour, la veille. Ils n'avaient pas prononcé un mot, chacun ne sachant que dire, déboussolés surement. Il avait demandé à se reposer après son passage par l'infirmerie, on lui avait laisser quelques jours et on avait repoussé le briefing, le général Hamond continuerait l'intérim.

Il était dans le noir, a réfléchir à la même chose depuis des heures, sa situation actuelle, sa vie. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'y avait pas songé, quand il pensait a Charly il s'interdisait de refaire sa vie, quand il pensait a elle, il s'interdisait de lui infliger ce poids, il s'était toujours interdit de penser sérieusement a un lendemain, pour lui sa vie s'était arrêtée quelques années plus tôt. Oh non pas qu'il ne vivait pas de magnifiques moments, mais ce n'était rien de constructif.. Il vivait sa vie, tentais de la rendre plus belle, c'est tout.

Mais depuis cet incident, tout cela était remis en question. les goa'uld étaient anéantis, depuis 2 mois, le dernier avait été tuer devant leur yeux, Ba'al.. Les réplicateurs désintégrés..

Un finalité si magnifique, qu'il aurait peut être pu accomplir dans cette autre réalité qu'il avait frôlé un peu plus tôt..

Il se leva brusquement, jetant la couverture qu'il avait sur les jambe et enfila ses boots.

Elle ne travaillait pas réellement, elle faisait simplement semblant, incapable de se concentrer, d'avoir une idée assez constructive pour continuer ses recherches. Elle ne voyait plus que son visage si vide et si lointain, ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir a nouveau cette peur, cette angoisse d'être en train de le perdre.. Les heures depuis leur retour avaient été terribles, et personne n'avait pu lui parler..

Elle poussa ces feuilles dans un élan de rage et suivit leur chute sur regard jusqu'au sol ou elle aperçu ses chaussures. Elle releva expressément la tête, heureuse de le voir, terrifier dans l'attente de ce qu'il pourrait lui dire.

« A quel point êtes vous là, carter ? »

Elle fut surprise et ne sembla pas comprendre tout de suite, il s'approcha et posa ses main sur le bureau.

« A quel point êtes vous là, pour moi ? »

Elle fut choqué, elle s'était dit que cela n'arriverai plus.. Les idée s'entrechoquèrent en elles, incongrus, sans sens..

« Je.. mon général.. je.. »

« Non! »

Elle se redressa, et surpris son regard plein de colère et d'attente. Elle soupira et le regarda droit dans les yeux

« Ne jouez pas sur les grades, s'il vous plait.. »

« Ils sont pourtant la.. »

Il baissa les yeux, et elle sut qu'il lâchait prise, qu'il abandonnais surement l'idée. Elle le vit remuer, se retourner et fut soudain prise de panique, la même que sur cette fichue planète, il ne pouvait pas partir..

« Je serais toujours la jack... » sa voie était calme, la phrase, n'était que l'écho de ce qu'il avait pu lui dire quelques semaines plus tôt, quelques mois même.

Il ne bougea pas, les yeux rivé et sol, et les releva seulement quand il la sentie toute proche. Elle s'était levée et plantée en face de lui.

« Je la connait celle-la Carter, je voudrais savoir.. du moins »

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et elle sut tout de suite ou il voulait en venir

« Carter, j'ai besoin de vous.. »

Elle saisit ses main sans répondre, sans résistance de sa part.

« Je n'aurais pas pu faire face sans vous, comme je n'aurais pas pu faire face a de nombreuse chose toutes ces année, je ne peux pas vous savoir en danger, tout en sachant que je ne peux rien faire, je me suis toujours interdit de vivre, toutes ces années, mais, rien ne peux changer, et rien de doit changer, juste continuer.. et .. »

Ses mot furent couper par des lèvres, sur les siennes, des mains soudainement agrippés à son coup, une chaleur qui s'intensifia en lui..

Ses mains montèrent a son tour, frôlèrent ses joues, humide, glissèrent dans ses cheveux pour la rapprocher encore plus, ce n'était pas un baiser des plus tendres, du moins pas très longtemps, la passion pris le dessus, celle qui les rendait prisonniers depuis des années, se besoin d'elle, se besoin de lui... Se besoin de réconforter l'autre, de se rendre plus heureux. Les mains glissèrent dans le seul but de se rapprocher, de s'écraser le plus possible à l'autre, dans l'espoir inconscient de rester accrocher.. de la capturer...

Et c'est la qu'il fut sure que, peut être que réparer le passé aurait put soigner cette plaie, mais prendre soin de son présent, de son futur, aurait la même efficacité sur lui...


End file.
